One metric used when designing a storage system is the write amplification factor. The write amplification factor is defined as the amount of data written to the memory of the storage system divided by the amount of data written by a host. A write amplification factor of one would be ideal as it would provide the best response time and promote high endurance of the memory. However, writing host data often comes with write overhead, such as writing control data in the memory for flash management and possibly relocating data from one pool of blocks to another. Various methods can be used to measure the write amplification factor.